Best Game Ever
by Esmeralda Ride
Summary: It's Nudge's 'Birthday' and she get's to pick what they do. There's certin game she loves...


Brianne Simpson Max P.O.V.

Did I ever mention how much I hate the game Truth or Dare? No? OK then, I can't stand it at all! It is the worst game ever invented! I never liked it even when we lived in _E_ shaped house with the traitor Jeb.

We were in a hotel room, somewhere in Arizona. We were staying with Mom and Ella, but we had to leave after someone tried to blow us up with pizza. Long story short, we won't be ordering out for awhile. Well, today was the day that Nudge had chosen for her 'birthday', since none of us really new when they were. She finished opening her presents, thanks to the Maximum Ride bank card. She's still only 12 so, of course, we have to play games, and Nudge being the birthday girl gets to pick all the games.

"OK, I wanna play… pin the tail on the donkey!"

"Nudge, honey, we don't have anything to play that game."

"OK then… pin the tail on Fang!!"

Fang's head shot up, and he stared at her. "What?"

I stifled a laugh at the look on Fang's face as she explained the game. "Well, we can't have Iggy be the donkey, 'cuz he wouldn't be able to run from us really--"

"Sure, pick on the blind guy!"

"—and I know I don't wanna be behind Gazzy when he let's one rip, so you're the only one left!"

"Why not Max?"

"Cuz you're the fastest! Duh!"

"What do I have to do?" he asked in a flat voice.

"You have to run away from all of us, and then when one of us pokes you in the butt with a stick, you can stop."

"No."

Nudge started to whine, "But Fa-ang! Why not!?"

"I will not be involved in a game that involves me being poked in the ass."

"Fang!" I yelled smacking him upside the head.

"What?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Well, I'm not letting people poke me in the butt," he said calm as ever.

"You're right. Nudge, although it would be hilarious to see Fang play this game, you can't invade his space even if it is your birthday."

"OK then, Max we can always play Truth or Dare," she said with a huge grin. "Every one sit in a circle, and I'll go first."

I muttered under my breath at Fang. "Why couldn't we just poke you in the butt?"

"I knew this would be the second game she picked," he said grinning.

We all sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"OK…. Iggy truth or dare?"

"Um… dare."

"I dare you to fly around the hotel three times in nothing but your boxers!"

"OK," he said standing up. Fang led him to where the window was and Iggy began stripping down.

Once he was down to his boxers her leapt out the window and started his three laps.  
About a minute later he climbed back into the window.

"That was awsome; not sure I like the breeze, but OK my turn."

"Ig, put your clothes back on," I said shaking my head.

"Why? I'm just gonna take them off again when I go to bed. OK, Gazzy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to run out into the hall and yell my farts smell good."

"Sweet!"

He got up and walked out into the hallway.

"My farts smell awesome!"

Everyone started cracking up laughing. Angel was rolling around on the floor with Nudge. Even Fang was shaking with laughter. I threw my head back onto the bed and laughed. He ran back into the room.

"Nudge truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Why has no one picked truth?!" I yelled.

"Truth is for wimps," Iggy said.

"I dare you to kiss Iggy!"

Nudge stood up, and made her way over to Iggy. Then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awe!" Angel squealed.

Iggy blushed, and coughed as Nudge went back and sat down.

"Fang?"

"Dare."

_Of course tough guy Fang picks dare._ I thought.

"I dare you to make out with Max for 5 minutes!"

My jaw dropped. Not because of the dare, well that had _something_ to do with it, but because Fang got up and came over to wear I was sitting. He sat down against the bed with me and kissed me. I heard Iggy yell, "Nudge said make out!" and then the kiss became deeper. Fang's tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I hesitated, but granted him access. He shifted around to let us kiss better. His hands were on my waist and I threw my arms around his neck. Our tongues explored each others mouths. Faintly I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. He picked me up and set me on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Something was telling me to see if everything was OK, but Fang's kiss got soft and more passionate, and all my thoughts were forgotten. He stratled me on the bed between his knees and looked down at me. I relized no one else was in the room.

"Max, I really care about you. I love you. Always have, always will. It's taken me 15 years to tell you, but well now you know."

I brought my hands up, and touched his face. "I'll give you one more truth or dare."

"Pick one."

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I… I… love you too. I have since forever. I've just been too stupid to admit it."

He leaned down and kissed me again. I pulled away and muttered, "Best game in the world."

He agreed completely.

**A one shot to occupie my readers until I get the chance to update, Maximum Ride: Some New Surprises. As soon as my computer is hooked up the update will be here. I am sooo sorry that it's been so long!! Please forgive me and don't blaim the story! Keep reading!!**

**-Ivory Jennifer**

**P.S. Reviews are loved!!**


End file.
